1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of electric motor powered actuators and, more particularly, to such actuators of moving apparatuses for automobile seats and ergonomic supports.
2. Related Art
The use of electric motors for actuating movement in various assemblies is known. In particular, electric motors are used in assemblies such as automobile seats and moving ergonomic supports within them. The moving parts maybe actuated by applying tractive or compressive force, i.e. by pushing or pulling. When electric motors are used to apply such forces, assemblies must be devised for converting the rotational force of the electric motor shaft to the desired compressive or tractive force that will in turn be linked to the part to be moved. For example, a gear set engaged with the electric motor shaft maybe assembled with a pulley and the pulley connected to a traction cable so that rotation of the electric motor spools the traction cable onto the pulley and thereby applies the traction to a moving part through the traction cable.
In many industries, especially the automotive industry, there is a constant need for decreasing the cost of component parts required, increasing durability, increasing efficiency, and reducing a package size, that is, reducing the amount of space occupied by the components installed to actuate movement. More particularly, there is a need in automobile seating for a package having an electric motor in-line with the force linkage it powers. There is also a need for reducing the size and power of the motor required to impart the necessary amount of force and a further need for reducing the cost, weight and grade of the linkage components, such as traction cables, used to transmit the force to the seat or ergonomic device being moved. Consequently, there is also a need for configuring gear sets, motors and forced transferring linkages such as traction cables with the gear set having a greater gear ratios.